Le Cavalier de Bronze
by Niacy
Summary: OS. Et non, ce n'est pas Seiya !... Noël arrive à grand pas. Milo est heureux et anxieux. Cette année, Camus et lui fêteront leur tout premier Noël ensemble, tous les deux, normalement. Enjoy, c'est du Milo X Camus.


**Auteur** : Niacy^^.  
**Titre :** Le Cavalier de Bronze.**  
Disclaimer** : Un peu de Pouchkine, un peu (beaucoup) de Masami Kurumada et un peu de Niacy. On prend Milo et Camus, on mélange et on obtient cet OS de Noël.

**Résumé** : Noël arrive à grand pas. Milo est heureux et anxieux. Cette année, Camus et lui fêteront leur tout premier Noël ensemble. Tous les deux.

* * *

_Le titre de cette fic est directement inspirée de l'œuvre de Vladimir Pouchkine '__Le Cavalier de Bronze__'. Clin d'œil à l'un des plus grands auteurs que la Russie ait pu porter. Un avant-gardiste de son époque... Mais cela est autre chose^^. J'espère ne pas trop me tromper dans l'interprétation de ce poème. C'est plus l'idée de base qui m'a plu. Désolée pour les puristes._

_P.S : Ce n'est pas une fic de Noël à proprement parler. L'histoire tourne autour de ce thème sans vraiment y tourner. C'est un peu bizarre, mais bon c'est du Niacy._

_'Faut pas se demander ! J'espère ne pas être trop guimauve^^._

_Enfin, lisez et vous verrez.

* * *

_

** .:.: Le Cavalier de Bronze :.:.  


* * *

**

Le soleil rasait l'horizon, chaque jour un peu plus tôt, emportant avec lui ses rayons qui, à défaut d'être chaleureux, apportaient un peu de gaieté et de joie de vivre dans les esprits moroses et endormis des hommes et des femmes qui subissaient de bonne grâce les frimas de l'hiver en ce mois de décembre nouvellement formé.

Le froid et la nuit enveloppaient doucement l'île isolée du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, entraînant dans leur sillage un voile brumeux et franchement glacial. Les marches de l'immense escalier menant au treizième temple brillaient d'une étrange lueur inquiétante, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle du gel sur le marbre érodé par les siècles passés.

Recouvert d'un manteau ouvert et emmitouflé dans une écharpe vive de couleur orange, Milo se dépêchait d'accéder au onzième temple pour y rejoindre son Camus. Fait exceptionnel, s'il en était, le Scorpion avait passé sa journée loin des bras réconfortants de son homme pour mettre ses appartements privés dans l'ambiance festive des fêtes de fin d'année. Guirlandes, sapin, bougies, préparation des paquets... Toutes les joies inhérentes à cette période propice de bonheur et de paix.

L'air à l'intérieur du onzième temple était glacial, pire qu'à l'extérieur. Camus était là. La température ambiante à travers les colonnes de marbre attestait de la présence de son gardien.

Un sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues, Milo se dirigea sur sa droite vers la porte qui donnait sur les appartements privés de Camus.

Milo toqua à la porte. Deux fois. Comme à chaque fois. Et il n'obtint aucune réponse, comme à chaque fois, alors il sourit, bêtement. La main sur la poignée, il abaissa celle-ci et poussa le battant qui s'écarta lentement et silencieusement pour lui laisser le passage. Une tête à boucles bleues se détacha de l'ouverture et plongea à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sans hésitation, son regard turquoise se posa sur le coin au fond à gauche, près de la fenêtre. Un coin sombre, duquel on ne devinait pas le fauteuil qui occupait cet espace.

Milo referma la porte derrière lui, son regard toujours dirigé vers l'obscur recoin de la pièce principale de l'appartement privé du Verseau. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Il ne faisait pas chaud en ce lieu. Cela ne l'était jamais d'ailleurs mais par ce temps d'hiver, ce qu'il fallait c'était de la chaleur… humaine tant qu'à faire !

Un bruit très léger atteignit ses oreilles, celui d'une feuille que l'on tourne… Camus lisait.

« Je ne te dérange pas trop ?

— Tu ne me déranges pas, Milo. »

La voix grave au timbre caractéristique du Français s'éleva du point que Milo n'avait pas quitté des yeux. Comment Camus pouvait-il lire dans ce coin retranché et sombre ? Il aurait été bien en peine d'y répondre. Son œil exercé depuis de nombreuses années à observer son confrère lui permettait de deviner la présence du silencieux Verseau. Toute personne entrant dans son antre sans autorisation ou par surprise ne pouvait échapper au regard perçant de l'espion attitré du Sanctuaire qui, de sa place, pouvait voir sans être vu ; sauf de Milo, peut-être.

D'un pas affirmé, le Grec parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son amant, se débarrassa de ses affaires et s'accroupit face à lui, les coudes sur ses genoux, le menton sur le revers de ses doigts croisés, son regard hypnotique accrochant celui énigmatique de l'hôte de ce lieu.

Il mourait d'envie de lui voler un baiser. Ce matin, ils s'étaient entraînés non loin de l'autre, sauf que Shura et Aïolia avaient été leur partenaire respectif. Juste quelques mots, quelques phrases anodines avaient été consenti. Pas même un contact, si ce n'avait été cette légère caresse de leur main dans la montée des marches. Juste un effleurement, un délicieux frisson, un toucher interdit. Il en mourait d'envie oui, mais son Verseau n'était pas d'approche facile même après de longs mois d'amour révélé. Camus restait Camus, un être froid et réservé.

Au-delà de la lourde porte en bois du onzième temple, ils n'étaient _que_ les meilleurs amis du monde. En fait, Milo se mirait dans Camus qui, lui restait cet être impassible et distant qui lui valait le surnom de Démon.

Pourtant là, Camus l'autorisait à s'approcher de lui, à l'abri derrière les colonnes épaisses de son temple, loin des regards, juste tous les deux. Seul ce lieu, évité par leurs pairs de part la personnalité avenante et chaleureuse de son gardien, voyait la complicité et l'amour qui liaient ces deux Chevaliers prendre forme. Juste ici. Pas dans le huitième temple, trop visité ; pas dans les coins sombres du Sanctuaire où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à l'horizon. Non. Juste ici ou en Sibérie. Dans le monde secret du Verseau. Un cadeau en soit, si on y réfléchissait. En tout cas, c'était comme cela que l'interprétait Milo.

Camus referma doucement son bouquin. Sa main blanche et délicate caressa la couverture cartonnée, son regard indéchiffrable toujours rivé au sien, puis elle se posa sur sa joue avec tendresse, une simple esquisse. Ses doigts effilés et froids emprisonnèrent une boucle bleue. Milo pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté pour accentuer cette divine sensation, ses yeux se fermèrent et ses lèvres se perdirent dans la paume de la main cajolante de son amant pour y déposer un baiser.

« Tu m'as manqué Camus, murmura-t-il.

— On était ensemble ce matin et à l'entraînement également.

— Non, là-bas ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne peux pas te regarder comme je le veux... ni t'approcher... ni te toucher. »

Une voix suave s'échappa de la gorge du Scorpion gourmand qui, après avoir dévoré sa paume de main, s'était un peu relevé pour planter son regard amoureux dans celui de Camus qui l'affrontait sans ciller. Lentement, il s'avança davantage pour frôler de son nez la peau douce d'une joue.

« Je ne peux pas m'enivrer de ton odeur de neige... Je ne peux pas passer mes doigts dans ta longue chevelure... Je ne peux pas te dire _je t'aime_ dans le creux de l'oreille... Je ne peux pas sentir la texture de ta peau contre la mienne, ni sentir ton souffle frais dans mon cou, comme maintenant. »

Milo susurrait ses paroles avec sensualité, électrifiant ses sens et, l'espérait-il, ceux du Français. Sa langue rencontra un lobe d'oreille, ses dents le mordillèrent avant que ses lèvres ne l'entourent délicatement.

« Là-bas, je ne peux pas goûter à la saveur de ta peau... de tes lèvres... »

Et comme par magie, leurs bouches se touchèrent, s'effleurèrent pour ensuite fondre l'une sur l'autre et délivrer un baiser voluptueux et sensuel. Appel criant à la luxure. Manifestation tangible du désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. La danse sensuelle de leur langue se mit en place avant d'être interrompue par le Scorpion qui ne voulait pas submerger son réservé compagnon.

« Si je ne m'écoutais pas, je te violerais sur place !

— Heureusement pour moi qu'il t'arrive d'écouter la voix de la sagesse.

— Heureusement pour toi ? En es-tu sûr, Camus ? », le taquina le Grec, défiant l'imperturbable Français d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Les joues de celui-ci prirent une délicieuse teinte rosée, ce qui fit sourire le troublant Scorpion. Il aimait tant quand son Verseau perdait cette façade rigide et sérieuse qui le caractérisait. Il pouvait bien se targuer d'être le seul à pouvoir troubler l'impassible Saint de glace.

Il embrassa délicatement son amant. Juste un baiser, sage mais appuyé. Tout simple mais chargé de tendresse et d'amour. Les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, Milo se détacha et se releva en direction de la cuisine du Verseau.

Milo était bien. Camus était là, avec lui, près de lui. Le douzième mois de l'année entamait doucement ses courtes journées et égrainait le temps jusqu'au jour fatidique du 25 décembre : jour de Noël, jour de fête, jour de partage avec l'être aimé. Leur tout premier Noël ensemble.

Farfouillant dans les placards pourtant méticuleusement rangés de la cuisine de son amant, Milo chantonnait un chant de Noël, en anglais : « Jingle Bells ». Quelques mots excellemment prononcés dans la langue de Shakespeare, d'autres en yaourt, langue connue de nombreux habitants de la planète ne parlant pas cette langue pourtant mondialement connue. Il se prépara un bon chocolat chaud, comme les enfants – Ne dit-on pas que rien ne vaut un bon chocolat quand il faisait froid dehors ? Peut-être pas, mais Milo s'en fichait, il était de très bonne humeur – et versa de l'eau bouillante dans le mug de Camus.

« Tu peux pas prendre autre chose que ton thé russe qui pue ? Hein, Camus ? C'est infecte comme odeur, à chaque fois… »

Milo se tut. Dans l'encadrement de la porte séparant la cuisine du salon, un plateau dans les mains, il s'était figé, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Camus était toujours assis, impassible, en train de lire son fichu bouquin, ses fines lunettes sur le nez. Il ne l'écoutait pas. Milo aurait pu s'en offusquer mais... Il était dans le canapé. Leur canapé. Il avait quitté son fauteuil chéri pour qu'il puisse s'installer près de lui. A sa place. Petit geste anodin mais qui emplissait de joie le Scorpion, toujours en proie au doute quant à sa relation avec son Camus.

Milo rejoignit son silencieux amant et, après avoir posé le plateau sur la petite table du salon, distribua les breuvages brûlants.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées et Milo ne tenait pas en place. Ses jambes tremblaient d'énervement, ses doigts tapotaient en rythme la céramique de sa tasse, son regard oscillait entre les jambes croisées de Camus à sa droite et les volutes blanchâtres qui s'échappaient de sa boisson chocolatée. Noël approchait ! Il voulait tant évoquer le sujet mais ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder avec son compagnon qui n'était pas toujours d'un abord facile, même pour lui.

« Tu veux me parler quelque chose Milo ?, interrogea le Français, le nez toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

— Non, non... »

Il baissa la tête entraînant la cascade de quelques mèches bleues avec elle, les tressaillements de ses jambes s'accentuèrent davantage et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Un bruit sec attira son attention. Du coin de l'œil, Milo avisa son compagnon qui avait refermé son livre, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Camus attendait. Camus savait toujours interpréter le comportement de Milo, alors que celui-ci était bien en peine d'en deviner ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie.

Une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge. Le regard inquisiteur de Camus sur sa personne pesait lourd par-dessus son épaule.

Camus attendait. Milo angoissait.

Ce silence pesant le tuait. Son beau Français l'impressionnait toujours autant, même après toutes ces années, encore plus peut-être depuis ces derniers mois. Ils étaient complices comme jamais, s'appartenant l'un à l'autre depuis son fameux séjour en Sibérie et paradoxalement, Milo était encore plus effrayé par les réactions de Camus. La peur du rejet, de l'abandon... Comment ferait-il si Camus le laissait ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il connaissait déjà la réponse : il en mourrait de chagrin.

Il tourna son visage et affronta les prunelles sombres de son amant dont les sourcils fourchus accentuaient la dureté. Une question muette brillait au fond de ses yeux perçants mais pas de curiosité. Non, Camus attendait simplement que Milo parle.

_Désamorce les choses, ne donne pas trop d'importance à ça ! Parais naturel ! Allez Milo, il ne va pas te manger !_

Mine de rien, l'air de tout, Milo se blottit contre l'épaule de son amant. Son visage plongea dans son cou où s'abimèrent ses lèvres et sa main glissa lentement sur son ventre pour enserrer sa taille.

« C'est rien de bien important !... Je me demandais si tu serais là le 25 décembre, c'est tout.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu seras là ?, demanda-t-il rapidement entre deux cajoleries.

— Non.

— Non ? Tu ne seras pas au Sanctuaire pour Noël ? »

Milo s'éloigna de son amant, un cheveu couleur bleu-vert s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Non. Tu sais que je repars dans moins d'une semaine pour la Sibérie. Je vais bientôt avoir un nouveau disciple et il me faut préparer...

— Je te connais bien, tu as sûrement déjà fait tout ce qu'il fallait ! », le coupa-t-il, sûr de lui. Un demi-sourire se dessina sur le visage pourtant impavide du Français. « Tu pourrais revenir, lui suggéra-t-il, ses yeux bleus plongeant dans les siens à la nuance plus sombre.

— Pourquoi cela ?, demanda Camus, un sourcil arqué vers le haut, trahissant son incompréhension.

— Pour passer Noël avec moi, par exemple, tenta Milo, un rictus mal assuré aux lèvres et un regard fuyant.

— Noël ? Non, Milo. »

La bouche entrouverte, le Scopion n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son cœur se fendit en deux. Il n'y avait aucune once de douceur dans la réponse de Camus, prononcée comme un couperet qui avait fait voler en éclats ses espoirs. Le Français avait été glacial avec lui. Il lui avait répondu sans la moindre hésitation, lâchant son regard pour reporter son attention sur son livre. Il l'ignorait. Il ne serait pas là, un point c'est tout.

« Camus, je... » Milo se racla la gorge pour se donner plus de légèreté, s'éclaircir la voix et desserrer la boule qui la nouait, pour reprendre de façon plus sensuelle : « C'est Noël. Je pensais qu'on pourrait fêter ça... tous les deux.

— Pourquoi ?, lança Camus, son regard bleu nuit l'observant à l'abri de ses longs cils.

— Rho, tu m'énerves avec tes "pourquoi" !, exagéra-t-il, en une grimace explicite. C'est... NOËL ! Tu sais pourtant ce que...

— Milo. » La voix du onzième gardien s'était fait sèche tout à coup, prenant une tournure qui lui rappelait toutes les fois où celui-ci lui faisait la morale. « Pourquoi », et Camus insista sur ce mot, « fêterions-nous Noël, dis-moi ? Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Athéna et c'est une fête religieuse, quel est le rapport ?

— Le rapport ? Mais enfin... Camus !, s'exclama-t-il presque outré, avant que celui-ci ne réplique. C'est une soirée particulière, magique... Tu devrais le savoir. Tout le monde se réunit... On chante, on mange, on se réjouit, on s'offre des cadeaux !

— Non, Milo. »

Celui-ci avait perdu son enthousiasme, se rendant compte que louer les louanges des festivités n'étaient pas judicieux lorsqu'on connaissait la personnalité asociale du Verseau, qui détestait les réunions en tous genres. Optant pour une approche plus charnelle, le Grec posa ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles avant de goûter la peau délicieuse d'une mâchoire serrée, sa main accentuant sa prise sur la taille fine du Verseau.

« Ce n'est pas que cela..., susurra-t-il. C'est un moment de partage et d'échange avec les personnes qu'on apprécie... C'est l'occasion de passer un moment particulier avec la personne à laquelle on tient.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une date particulière pour savoir que je tiens à toi, ni pour apprécier être en ta compagnie. Je ne reviendrai pas la dessus. Le débat est clos, Milo. »

Le Scorpion était déçu. Camus était impénétrable et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, lorsque celui-ci disait non, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il fit une moue boudeuse, tordant sa bouche en une grimace expressive, avant de reculer et de s'effondrer dans le canapé, ses boucles voltigeant sur son pull en laine, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Aussi ne vit-il pas le regard en coin de son amant, intrigué par son retrait soudain.

Milo soupira discrètement puis fronça les sourcils méchamment avant qu'une lueur de compréhension n'éclaire ses prunelles d'azur.

Camus venait de lui dire qu'il tenait à lui ! Milo jubilait. Il venait d'obtenir bien plus que ce qu'il réclamait en fait.

Un sourire radieux éveilla son visage enjoué malgré son argumentation ratée et sa demi-déception. Camus-tenait-à-lui ! Fort de cette merveilleuse constatation, il se redressa, saisit son mug encore chaud et but une bonne gorgée de chocolat chaud, un chant de Noël résonnant dans sa tête. Il était heureux, malgré tout.

Il se retourna vers son amant, qui l'avait à nouveau oublié, et se perdit dans la contemplation de cet homme à la beauté surnaturelle. La lumière blafarde qui apparaissait à travers la fenêtre du salon dans son dos lui donnait un teint plus laiteux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son profil était sévère et imperturbable, comme toujours. Il était si beau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

— Un livre.

— Merci, je le vois bien ! »

Milo posa sa main légèrement halée -témoin de ses longues expositions sous le soleil brûlant de l'été écoulé- sur la tranche du bouquin et releva légèrement la couverture pour déchiffrer le titre.

« P... O... U... Ch... Pouch...

— Pouchkine. » Camus éloigna le bouquin de devant son visage pour observer son amant. Dans son regard sombre, une lueur intriguée vacillait. « Depuis quand peux-tu déchiffrer le russe, Milo ?

— Je ne le peux pas... Certaines lettres ressemblent au grec, c'est tout. Le 'P' par exemple. J'ai tenté le coup ! Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? », lui lança-t-il presque blasé.

Camus lui adressa un bref sourire avant de l'enjoindre à poser sa tête sur ses genoux en un discret signe de la main.

« Viens. »

L'arachnide ne se fit pas prier, les fois où son amant se montrait avenant étaient rares, et prit sa position favorite. Ses boucles bleues s'étalèrent sur ses cuisses. Durant un bref instant, ils échangèrent un regard empli d'émotion et de complicité.

La main de Camus trouva son chemin sur le visage de Milo et écarta quelques mèches folles qui barraient ses joues et son front.

« Oui, la langue russe est un dérivé du grec.

— Ça parle de quoi ?

— Le Cavalier de Bronze ? Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? » Milo acquiesça en silence. « Pour faire simple, c'est une histoire d'amour impossible...

— Tu lis ce genre de chose, toi ?, éclata de rire le Scorpion, l'interrompant, étonné du type de lecture de son amant. Tu caches bien ton jeu ! Moi qui pensais que tu ne lisais que des trucs ennuyants à mourir. En fait, tu es très fleur bleue !

— C'est de la poésie, Milo. Une métaphore du combat que livre le peuple russe à l'époque du Tsar Pierre Le Grand dans la ville de Saint-Petersbourg, aussi appelée Leningrad, à travers l'histoire d'Eugène et de Paracha.

— Oh ! Je me disais aussi ! Une métaphore ?

— Chacun représente un aspect de la Russie : l'un moderne qui s'ouvre au monde des Lumières, l'autre ancien qui s'enlise dans les traditions ancestrales. Un combat impossible, un amour impossible... La morale de cette histoire est qu'il est important de créer un monde meilleur, de faire triompher la lumière sur les ténèbres. Mais le Cavalier de Bronze est là pour rappeler aux hommes -Eugène- que derrière toute victoire, aussi éclatante et noble soit-elle, se cache le sacrifice d'autres hommes et femmes -Paracha- et qu'il ne faut pas les oublier.

— Je vois. Et entre cet Eugène et cette Paracha, ça se finit comment ?

— Comme toutes les histoires d'amour... mal. »

Milo leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son amant qui avait l'air très sérieux.

« Pas toujours, Camus... Tu m'en lis un bout ?, demanda-t-il en embrassant ses doigts. Ça a l'air intéressant.

— Tu veux que je te lise du Pouchkine ?

— Pourquoi pas ? »

Camus regarda longuement son amant, tentant de voir si une quelconque malice se cachait derrière ses iris turquoise et attractives. Mais il n'y avait rien. Juste une pureté innocente et une étincelle de vie éblouissante.

« Très bien. »

Camus se positionna confortablement dans le canapé après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, s'assura que Milo soit bien installé dans son giron, puis d'une main ouvrit le recueil, tandis que l'autre se mit à caresser la chevelure éparpillée sur lui.

« Ô puissant maître du destin / n'as-tu pas comme une cavale / bâillonnée la Russie avec un mors d'acier / la jetant, cabrée, sous l'abîme ?

— En grec ?, grimaça Milo, surpris.

— A moins que tu comprennes le russe ?

— Non et tu le sais bien. Je ne suis pas quadrilingue comme toi ! De toute façon, je n'y comprends rien à ces trucs philosophiques. Ce que je veux entendre, c'est ta voix, Camus. Rien d'autre. Tu n'auras qu'à m'expliquer les passages qui te semblent importants.

— Comme tu veux. »

Le Français entama sa lecture orale dans la langue de Tolstoï, aux accents rudes et brefs. Milo ferma les yeux, bercé par la poésie qui ressemblait à une douce mélodie. Il avait levé un bras au-dessus de sa tête et trouvé la main de Camus. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent naturellement, se caressant avec douceur. Le Grec plongeait doucement dans la volupté, il n'aurait pu être plus heureux qu'à cet instant précis. Près de son Camus, sa chaleur l'entourant lentement, sa présence remplissant son corps, son amour submergeant son cœur.

Si toute sa vie pouvait ressembler à ce moment de félicité, Milo aurait été l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

* * *

La voix forte et grave du Pope résonnait entre les hautes colonnes du treizième temple, malgré les lourdes tentures rouges qui étouffaient les sons.

Agenouillé en signe de déférence au pied de la volée de marche qui le séparait du chef suprême de l'armée d'Athéna, Milo écoutait l'ordre de mission qui lui était donné, son casque doré sous son bras droit. La queue de celui-ci dormait en partie sur le tapis rouge qui scindait en deux la salle du trône et sur l'étoffe blanche de sa cape.

Le huitième gardien avait la mâchoire serrée à l'image de son cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine. _Une mission aujourd'hui ? Le 24 décembre ! _Le Pope le faisait-il exprès ? Non, c'était Athéna qui via son représentant terrestre donnait ses instructions. Comment pouvait-il en douter ? Il n'avait rien à dire de toute façon. Comme Camus le lui avait rappelé, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les fêtes religieuses qui s'éveillaient partout sur la planète.

Il se mordit les lèvres, le visage toujours masqué par ses boucles bleues qui dévalaient la pente de ses épaules dorées.

« Tiens, Chevalier du Scorpion ! Dans cette missive, tu trouveras toutes les instructions nécessaires au bon déroulement de ta mission.

— Bien.

— Milo, il va sans dire que je ne veux pas de vagues. Le message doit être clair. Cependant, en cette période de fin d'année, je veux que tu sois courtois. »

Un sourire carnassier traversa le visage du Scorpion, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses prunelles claires comme l'azur mais dangereuses.

« Il sera fait selon vos ordres, Majesté. »

Sans un mot de plus, le Grec se releva et tourna le dos à son supérieur. En fait, cette mission tombait à point nommé. Camus ne serait pas là pour fêter Noël avec lui, il avait été clair à ce sujet, et Milo ne doutait pas qu'il ne change pas d'avis. Sans lui, quel était l'intérêt de cette fête ? Pas le moindre. Au moins cette mission lui changerait les idées.

Lorsque l'assassin du Sanctuaire traversa le onzième temple, il ne s'attarda pas dans le hall central comme il en avait l'habitude, ni ne chercha en vain la présence de son propriétaire, tout comme il ne posa pas son regard sur la porte sombre qui se refermait silencieusement tout au fond du couloir. A quoi bon ?

* * *

Le froid l'entourait de toute part, cinglant son visage renfrogné et abrité derrière le large col de fourrure de son épais manteau. Frissonnant de plus belle, le Grec accéléra l'allure sur les pavés glissants et enneigés des trottoirs de Saint-Petersbourg. Quelle ironie ! La ville même qui s'était faite l'héroïne du recueil de poème que Camus lui avait lu au début du mois.

Quel message devait-il comprendre ? Qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec le glacial Français ? Que cette liaison interdite n'était nullement approuvée par leur Déesse qui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit encore une enfant, observait ses chevaliers ? Il le savait tout ça ! Ces questions avaient tourné en boucle dans son esprit des années durant avant qu'il ne finisse par ne plus vouloir y répondre et laisse son cœur au supplice parler de lui-même. De même, Camus et lui en avaient longuement parlé, définissant des règles immuables et non négociables pour le bon fonctionnement de leur couple mais surtout -et Camus avait lourdement insisté- au bon déroulement de leur mission sacrée : protéger Athéna et l'Humanité.

Milo avait soupiré, acceptant naturellement ses conditions, même s'il devait s'avouer que son amour pour Camus supplantait celui qu'il portait à la Déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse. Sans pour autant se parjurer, le huitième gardien se savait suffisamment lucide pour intégrer dans son esprit et dans son cœur cette distinction : sa vie appartenait à Athéna mais son cœur, lui, appartenait à Camus.

S'enfonçant dans la Perspective Nevskii, grande artère de la ville éclairée par des milliers d'ampoules scintillantes, Milo ôta lentement ses gants en cuir, serrant et desserrant ses poings, dépliant ses doigts engourdis par le froid. Il stoppa devant une immense porte lourdement ouvragée qui s'ouvrait sur le hall d'un bâtiment richement orné. Luxe, argent et boiseries sautaient à ses yeux turquoise dont l'iris comprenait un étonnant liseré orangé qui tendait à dévorer la couleur naturelle de ceux-ci.

La chaleur du lieu l'accabla tout à coup, comme une lourde chape de plomb. Le Grec ouvrit son manteau pour se donner plus d'aise, s'engouffra dans le somptueux couloir et se dirigea d'une démarche assurée et conquérante vers les escaliers de marbre qui s'offraient respectueusement à lui. La danse des grooms autour de lui, des serveurs attentionnés dans le restaurant à sa droite, les murmures hautains qui s'échappaient de la guilde des personnes déambulant sur les riches tapis du hall, tout cela le rendait malade. Il n'était pas à même d'apprécier ce faste qui sonnait faux. Ils se réjouissaient tous de leurs petites vies rangées et proprettes, tout cela au détriment de pauvres malheureux et du Sanctuaire. Le propriétaire se jouait de l'autorité du Domaine Sacré. Et Milo était là pour lui rappeler quelques règles primordiales, à titre d'exemple.

Il atteignit le dernier étage du haut bâtiment sans avoir le souffle coupé malgré les sept étages grimpés à allure vive. Relevant le col fourré de son manteau pour masquer son profil, ses longues boucles bleues formant une cape dans son dos musculeux, Milo se dirigea vers la porte du fond, gardée par deux colosses armés.

Son regard orangé dévisagea les deux gorilles qui, s'ils se montraient menaçants, n'arrivaient pas à masquer l'effroi que ces yeux engendraient chez eux. D'une voix lourde, il demanda à parler au directeur, se présentant comme un envoyé du Sanctuaire. N'attendant pas la réponse négative qui tomberait sans aucun doute, le Grec défonça la porte et ses deux gardiens par la même occasion et pénétra l'immense suite.

Ce qui suivit ne fut qu'un mélange disparate de sensations, de cris et de hurlements sans fin. Les balles des armes à feux ricochèrent contre le solide Scorpion qui ne se donnait pas la peine de les éviter, son cosmos doré formant une barrière infranchissable pour ces projectiles aussi rapides et dangereux qu'un escargot chargeant une proie ! Le sang giclait, les vies s'échappaient sous ses doigts, les gémissements résonnaient à ses oreilles sous les coups d'aiguilles du Scorpion qui les distribuaient sans avarice, se délectant de ce spectacle.

Arrivé devant le bureau d'un homme bedonnant, qui avait laissé tomber son cigare encore fumant sur le tapis hors de prix qui dormait à ses pieds, Milo se mit à sourire. Un de ceux qui ne présageait rien de bon et qui glaçait l'échine du plus vil des assassins. Milo aimait beaucoup voir le visage de ses opposants se déformer par l'angoisse, puis par la souffrance. C'en était jouissif.

« Monsieur Belov, j'ai un message de le part du Sanctuaire, lâcha-t-il en anglais de sa voix tranchante et glaciale. Vous n'avez pas respecté les termes de notre accord. Le Pope vous remercie.

— A-Attendeeeeeeez ! »

Mais sous le coup d'une douleur terrible sous la clavicule droite, le Russe s'effondra sur le bureau avant de s'écrouler à terre de tout son saoul, renversant son lourd fauteuil en cuir. Il rampait à même le sol, se tordant de douleur. Sa main crispée se tendait vers une paire de bottes puis s'agrippa à un simple pantalon de coton noir qui s'était dangereusement arrêté à coté de sa tête.

Milo n'écouta pas les suppliques désespérées de l'homme qui lui promettait richesses et pouvoirs s'il le laissait en vie. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Le Grec s'accroupit, empoigna le col de chemise de sa main gauche et souleva avec une facilité déconcertante le corps agonisant de sa proie.

L'ongle de son index droit s'étira et prit une nouvelle fois une vive couleur rouge sang, sous le regard effrayé du Slave qui pleurait comme un enfant, suppliant la clémence de son supplicié.

Les mots « Joyeux Noël » franchirent les lèvres de l'assassin en un rictus moqueur avant qu'un éclair rouge et aveuglant ne s'enfonce sous la clavicule gauche de l'homme agonisant qui, dans un gargouillis informe, lâcha son dernier soupir.

* * *

D'un pas presque léger, Milo redescendit les escaliers majestueux de l'hôtel particulier, lançant des œillades coquines aux femmes qui croisaient son chemin, le rouge aux joues de s'être vue accorder un regard de cet homme de type méditerranéen vraiment superbe, quoique au regard étrange. Boutonnant son long manteau, il disparut de l'enceinte du bâtiment sans avoir éveillé le moindre soupçon. Un travail propre et rapide, une pointe de courtoisie en prime ! Un sourire sadique s'étira sur son visage.

Le froid pénétra son cou et glaça son échine. Rapidement, il fourra sur sa tête un épais bonnet dont les rabats de fourrure recouvraient ses oreilles. Quelques mèches vinrent se loger dans sa bouche avant que ses mains, nouvellement gantées, ne viennent les remettre en place. Les yeux baissés vers le sol neigeux, leur couleur oscillant encore entre l'orange et le bleu, Milo se mélangea à la population russe qui envahissait les larges rues de la Perspective Nevskii.

Milo n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il venait de faire, des morts qu'il avait données, c'était un ordre du Grand Pope. Le Sanctuaire avait des ramifications avec diverses branches dans le monde entier et avec toutes sortes de personnes, influentes ou non, recommandables ou non. Il n'avait fait qu'exécuter un ordre, un point c'est tout. Il ne s'en voulait pas plus que cela et cette pensée lui serra le cœur.

Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était cette distance qu'il parvenait à prendre vis-à-vis des évènements, cet autre lui qui tuait sans restriction, presque avec plaisir. Non, avec plaisir.

D'ordinaire, il lui fallait la présence salutaire et apaisante du Verseau ou de nombreuses heures d'errance et d'isolement pour réussir à retrouver ses esprits et sa lucidité mais pas ce soir-là. Non. Milo se sentait étrangement bien, soulagé. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il se trouvait dans le même pays que son Camus, la Russie, même si des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres les séparaient ? Peut-être était-ce le fait que le froid qui l'entourait lui rappelait amèrement le cosmos de son amant ? Ou bien était-ce tout simplement la féerie des lieux qui le touchait ?

Sans s'en apercevoir, il remontait les quatre kilomètres de la Perspective Nevskii vers l'extrémité ouest de la ville, regorgeant de magasins de plus en plus chics à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'Amirauté. Il flânait doucement. Ses yeux rassérénés, tout comme son cœur, se perdaient au détour de somptueux bâtiments de la ville qui se parait de ses plus beaux bijoux, resplendissait de lumières et de vies. Les rues grouillaient de consommateurs qui bouclaient leurs derniers achats de Noël.

Une certaine nostalgie s'emparait du Grec qui regrettait de devoir découvrir le faste de ce lieu sans sa moitié. Il s'était fait cette promesse, il y avait longtemps, de ne pas perdre de vue l'essentiel. C'était pourquoi, quelles que soient les missions, il prenait toujours le temps de visiter les environs, histoire de ne pas garder que les sombres souvenirs. Camus le lui avait conseillé et cela fonctionnait.

Il se promenait les mains dans les poches et la tête rentrée dans le col épais de son manteau. La nuit recouvrait la ville depuis le début de l'après-midi lui permettant d'étinceler de mille feux. Les arbres décharnés, qui jalonnaient la rue, s'étaient vus décorés de farandoles de lumières multicolores. Les vitrines des magasins rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour attirer les regards des derniers clients.

Un défilé de voitures de police caracola dans l'artère principale de Saint Pétersbourg se dirigeant, toutes sirènes hurlantes, vers le monastère Nevskii, à côté d'un certain hôtel particulier. Milo eut un sourire amusé. Uns salve de frissons lui fit froncer des sourcils. Il remonta son col fourré pour se protéger du froid puis poursuivit sa promenade.

Des bâtiments architecturaux de style baroque se confondaient les uns avec les autres, des églises si chargées qu'elles semblaient féeriques, des palais, des fontaines traversaient l'avenue... A chaque coin de rue, la ville révélait un nouveau décor de théâtre. Deux révolutions étaient passées par-là, et pourtant, il flottait encore dans l'atmosphère le faste des tsars et l'empreinte des Lumières.(1)

Un immense bâtiment à la façade blanche et verte se dressa devant lui, couvant la place du Palais de son impressionnante majestuosité. Des lampadaires judicieusement placés mettaient en valeur les arches et les colonnes du palais qui abritait le plus grand musée de Russie. Les yeux émerveillés par ce style typique du pays, le Scorpion se mit à rêver doucement. Il était vraiment bien dans cette ville glaciale et attrayante. Cela lui rappelait une certaine personne !

Reniflant un peu et se grattant la joue qui le pinçait à cause du froid, Milo entreprit de faire le tour de l'esplanade. Des enfants riaient gaiement, criaient et couraient non loin de là, les passants imitaient le Grec, ou plutôt il les imitait, et s'aventuraient dans les profondeurs de la grande place.

Milo s'arrêta devant un immense monolithe de granit et son regard se perdit au détour de la statue équestre qui le surplombait. Le Bronze verdissant tranchait avec le ciel sombre pigmenté d'étoiles, visibles malgré l'éclairage orangé et chaleureux qui habillait la place à la taille hors norme. Cette statue ressemblait à celle du poème de Camus. Un homme droit et fier qui regardait à l'horizon, sur son cheval cabré, prêt à cavaler dans les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg.

Il s'approcha et caressa la pierre dont il sentit les rugosités sous ses doigts malgré ses gants de cuir. Devant lui, des lettres brunes se détachaient du marbre gris :

« PETRO primo, CATHARINA secunda, MDCCLXXXII. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, murmura-t-il, des volutes blanchâtres s'échappant de ses lèvres glacées.

— Statue du Tsar Pierre Le Grand, commandée par Catherine II de Russie en 1782. »

Milo sourit, ravi d'avoir eu cette explication. Cela semblait logique. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir qui avait bien pu lui répondre. Il s'en fichait de toute façon. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose ou plutôt qu'à une personne.

Dans cette ville, il avait l'impression que Camus le veillait, qu'il était près de lui... juste derrière lui. Il entendait même sa voix ! Il était fou. Il lui manquait tellement. Ça l'attristait de passer Noël sans lui. Leur tout premier Noël...

Il soupira de nouveau, le visage relevé vers le ciel, le faciès triste et le regard d'un azur flou. Il n'arrivait pas lâcher des yeux cette immense statue, symbole d'un amour impossible. Enfin, c'était ce que lui avait interprété du poème de ce Pouchkine. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, Camus le lui avait expliqué mais il n'avait retenu que ce point, un parallèle à sa propre histoire à Camus et à lui. Comme le héros, par moment, il croyait qu'il allait sombrer dans la folie mais il espérait que leur histoire, à eux, ne se terminerait pas dans une tragédie.

Un rictus se dessina sur les traits fatigués du Grec. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce poème russe l'aurait touché autant.

« Dans le clair de lune blafard / tendant son bras vers le ciel / le Cavalier de Bronze le pourchasse / sur son cheval aux bonds retentissants. »

Milo se laissa bercer par la voix grave qui récitait des vers dans son dos... Des vers en Grec ?

Celui-ci se retourna vivement, sa chevelure s'envolant sur son dos pour s'abattre sur ses épaules. Dans le contre-jour des lumières scintillantes de la Place du Palais se dessinait une ombre. Un long manteau masquait sa silhouette que l'on devinait fine pourtant. Milo plissa des yeux, perçant l'obscurité, et découvrit une chevelure lisse couleur océane qui bordait un visage pâle et fin, où deux saphirs envoûtants se détachaient pour le clouer sur place. Ce regard sombre et pesant, l'allure générale de cet homme qui l'observait sans un mot, avec une attitude sûre d'elle, à l'aise malgré le froid glacial, les mains dans les poches, ne lui laissait aucun doute.

« Camus ? », souffla le Grec, surpris et hésitant.

Il n'obtint comme réponse qu'un large sourire à la dentition parfaite, révélant la beauté surnaturelle de l'être qui paraissait devant lui. Un sourire d'une extrême rareté seulement destiné au turbulent Grec.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

Milo, les yeux écarquillés, n'osait pas faire un pas en avant pour rejoindre celui qui hantait ses pensées et son cœur. Il était fou. Il hallucinait. Son Camus ne pouvait être là, à Saint-Petersbourg ?... Pas dans la ville où il avait été envoyé en mission la veille !... Pas devant la statue du poème que Camus lui avait lu !... Pas le jour de Noël... !

« Joyeux Noël, Milo. »

Milo n'y croyait toujours pas. Ce fut lorsqu'un flocon de neige se posa avec légèreté sur son nez glacé et qu'un cri d'enfant dans le lointain résonna à ses oreilles en une exclamation de joie, qu'il comprit. Camus était là. Pour lui. Ici et maintenant.

« Camus. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un simple murmure qui se noyait dans la chevelure de son compagnon, qui fleurait bon la neige. Ses bras agrippèrent la taille de son aimé qui à son tour enserra ses épaules. Un contact doux mais tangible, une réalité qui prenait forme. Un rêve qui n'en était plus un.

« Oh Camus ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ses lèvres sèches et fraîches se posèrent sur celles douces et tièdes du Verseau, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre à ses interrogations. Il voulait s'assurer de la réalité de la situation.

Milo emprisonna le visage angélique du Français, front contre front, ses mains gantées de noir tranchant avec sa pâleur. Leurs souffles vaporeux se mêlèrent. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher, jamais. Lui caressant la joue avec son pouce comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, son regard rivé au sien, il reprit un peu ses esprits :

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

— Je ne dévoilerai pas mes secrets, Milo. »

Celui-ci sourit devant le visage détendu de son amant et la pointe d'amusement qui s'élevait de sa voix d'ordinaire si distante.

« Je t'aime, Camus !

— Joyeux Noël, Milo. »

Sans honte aucune, ni égard pour la foule pressée qui foulait la grande place au pied du musée de l'Ermitage, les deux Chevaliers d'Athéna oublièrent leurs rôles respectifs et leurs obligations. Leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes, leurs corps ne voulaient plus se séparer, leurs cœurs s'étaient enfin retrouvés... loin des yeux de leurs confrères, loin des hautes colonnes du Sanctuaire, loin de leur monde...

Ensemble pour cette soirée unique...

* * *

Dans la pénombre d'une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel, sous les lumières multicolores de la ville baroque, les deux amants se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

« Milo, je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi...

— Tu es là avec moi, alors que je n'y croyais plus, lui répondit-il doucement tout en posant ses mains sur ses joues. C'est TOI, mon cadeau, Camus. »

Ledit Camus s'éloigna légèrement suite au baiser volé de Milo pour retirer ses mains de son visage, sous le regard perdu du Scorpion qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Alors... prends-moi ! » Le Français s'approcha de son amant et posa les mains halées du Grec sur ses hanches, ses prunelles brillant d'un éclat intrigant. « Fais-moi l'amour. »

Milo se sut que dire ou que faire pendant une brève seconde, trop abasourdi par la demande de Camus. Ce dernier n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre demande. Milo réclamait, Milo initiait les câlins. Camus y répondait, parfois avec crainte, parfois avec ravissement mais jamais, il ne les lui demandait. Jamais, il ne s'exprimait si clairement, pas même dans son isba où il s'ouvrait davantage au Grec.

Un sourire de pur bonheur illumina le visage du Scorpion avant de mourir sur les lèvres de son amant. Un baiser enfiévré et passionné naquit de cette union, rapprochant les corps, attisant leur désir et leur besoin de l'autre. Un sentiment d'urgence les saisit. Celui de profiter de chaque instant qui leur était offert, ici, à Saint-Petersbourg, dans cette parenthèse hors du temps.

Leurs bouches ne se quittaient que pour leur permettre de prendre l'infime quantité d'air nécessaire pour prolonger ce baiser. Leurs doigts s'enfonçaient dans leurs chevelures opulentes, avant de partir à l'assaut des autres parties du corps tant désiré de leur moitié.

Ils s'empressèrent de déballer leur cadeau de Noël respectif, arrachant avec excitation les vêtements de l'autre ; découvrant, des étoiles plein les yeux, la douceur et la texture de leurs peaux sous leurs mains.

Libérés de toutes entraves, leurs corps nus effondrés sur l'immense lit à baldaquin se touchaient, se frottaient sans réserve sur les draps en satin qui glissaient sous eux. Une longue chevelure océane s'éparpillait sur l'oreiller, se mouvant au rythme de la tête chancelante du Français qui succombait à l'emprise de la bouche vorace et avide du Grec.

Celle-ci goûtait au mets délicieux que la mère patrie lui avait offert : des lèvres entrouvertes et haletantes, une langue quémandeuse, une peau au goût du sel particulier qui définissait le troublant Verseau, des perles érigées par le désir sur un torse nacré, cette partie de l'autre qui s'élançait vers le ciel à la recherche d'une bouche gourmande qui se sustenta avec ravissement, bercée par les gémissements lascifs de Camus qui se cambrait davantage sous les caresses affolantes de Milo.

Son propre désir trouva sa place entre des cuisses ouvertes, des jambes désireuses qui l'attirèrent avec force dans les profondeurs du corps de son Français qui quémandait, presque avec désespoir, plus de passion, plus de présence. Ses ongles longs se plantaient dans son dos, dans ses hanches, dans ses fesses. Sa voix mourait dans son cou, lâchant des soupirs glacés et envoûtants, véritable appel à la luxure.

Le Grec grognait sa joie de posséder cet homme secret qui torturait son cœur affolé, ravissait ses sens et démultipliait ses sensations en cette nuit de Noël.

Milo, les yeux voilés par le plaisir, hasarda un regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre, où l'esplanade s'étalait à perte de vue, avec en son centre la statue du Cavalier de Bronze, qui sur son fier destrier se réjouissait d'éveiller la Russie à une ère nouvelle ; puis revint parcourir de son regard turquoise le corps alangui de son amant divin qui s'offrait à lui sans restriction aucune.

Le cœur battant la chamade, sa main crocheta celle de Camus qui en un vibrant hommage à la fougue du Scorpion gémissait de plaisir sous la chevauchée fantastique du Grec qui, tel Pierre Le Grand, conquérait le cœur et le corps du Russe d'adoption, territoire sauvage, fier et indompté qui s'éveillait à la vie.

Non, il ne pouvait pas espérer un meilleur Noël qu'en cet instant dans les bras de son homme.

**.:.: FIN :.:.**

* * *

(1) Cette phrase n'est pas de moi, vous vous en êtes tous doutés !

* * *

_OS dédicacé à **Seiiruika**, qui me fait à chaque fois rêver et voyager dans son univers unique et merveilleux. Merci pour ces petits riens qui font de grands touts._

_Joyeux Nowel à vous tous ! Merci de m'avoir lue._

_Biz, Niacy^^._


End file.
